Looking for $220/Hour
Looking for $220/Hour is the 4th episode of HBO's Looking. Synopsis Taking a break from working in the office on a Sunday, Patrick and Kevin connect while chatting about relationships, but are interrupted by a call from Kevin’s boyfriend. Later, Agustin, Doris and Dom’s coworker Hugo take in the leather-filled sights of the Folsom Street Fair, and convince Patrick to join them. Dom asks Lynn to lunch, but it’s not clear whether it’s for a date or to talk business. Agustín finds CJ at the Fair and considers “hiring” him for an art project. Plot At the Most Dangerous Games office, Kevin and Patrick are working on the new game on a Sunday while the Folsom Street Fair rages on the street below. The pair take a second to observe the festivities, which sparks flirtation between them. "I bet you've got a pair of ass-less chaps in the back of your wardrobe somewhere," Kevin jokes with Patrick. "You're a mystery Patrick Murray." In the midst of their chat, Patrick's boyfriend Jon -- who lives in Seattle -- calls to say he's arrived in San Francisco, prompting Kevin to rush off to meet him. Patrick says he'll stay to work on the game, but his pals -- Agustín, Doris, and Hugo -- lure him down to Folsom for lunch. The group goes shopping, and Patrick buys a leather vest, which he puts on sans shirt. Dom stops by Buds Flower Shop looking for Lynn, who agrees to go to lunch with him. While eating, Dom explains his idea for a peri-peri chicken restaurant and grills Lynn for business advice. "So this isn't a date?" Lynn asks him, putting out somewhat of a romantic vibe. He says he's joking, but it's unclear whether that's true. Lynn's advice makes it clear that he has to know the right people -- the right people with money -- to make his restaurant work. Dom offers to cook dinner for Lynn, but he turns him down. "What are you doing?" Lynn says. "You're not interested in me, remember?" Lynn tells him to put together a business plan when he's got time -- but Dom is in a rush: "I'm turning 40 in a couple weeks." Back at Folsom, Agustín and Patrick find CJ, and the trio heads to lunch. "What do most people want when they hire you?" Agustín asks CJ. "People just want me to do the things that they're too shit-scared to ask for in their normal life," CJ says. Agustín tells CJ that he's "like a therapist." Agustín is so smitten that he eats some of the sex worker's meat-heavy lunch, even though he's vegetarian. CJ assumes Patrick and Agustín want to have sex with him, but Agustín explains: "I'm doing a project. I'm an artist. I was hoping that maybe you and I could do something." CJ retorts: "Just so you know, my rate is $220 an hour, whether we f*ck or not." Patrick makes it known that he thinks hiring a prostitute -- even if it is for an art project -- is a terrible idea. Because of the meat he ate, Agustín has to go to the bathroom urgently, so he, Dom, Doris, and Hugo go back to the Most Dangerous Games office. Agustín tells Patrick about his new project. "It's about CJ," Agustín explains. "Well, it's about him. I just want to follow him around, you know, shoot some video, see what happens." Patrick doesn't buy it, and Agustín says he wouldn't know what intimacy is anyway since he's only had one relationship and because he's having a fantasy relationship with Kevin. "The real f*cked up thing about it is that you get to flirt with him at work," Agustín adds, "and then he gets to go home to his boyfriend." Kevin shows back up at the Most Dangerous Games office, and everyone heads out besides Kevin and Patrick, who get back to work. The pair begins flirting yet again, this time about how to make a troll in the video game appear sexy. When Kevin inadvertently reminds Patrick that he's not available, and it's clear that they aren't going to get the project done in time for the presentation tomorrow, Patrick heads out. Back in his leather vest, Patrick meets up with his friends at The Stud. There, Agustín tells Frank about CJ, but leaves out the details about paying him. Patrick sees Richie across the room and approaches him to ask what's new. "I been alright," Richie says with a smile. "Still cut." Patrick starts to explain his weirdness from their last date: "That wasn't me the other night." With the ice broken between the two, they swiftly begin dancing to Sylvester's "I Need Somebody to Love Tonight." Category:Episodes Category:Season_1 Category:Season_1_Episodes